


The Lonely Star

by Itscrazytalk45



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscrazytalk45/pseuds/Itscrazytalk45
Summary: Loneliness is something that everyone once in their life feels. It’s unfortunate but it’s one relatable thing.





	The Lonely Star

I was once a star, there looking down at the people of earth for the past 7 million years. Over the recent years there was a type of feeling that i kept feeling but I couldn't give it a name. I closed my eyes, opening them to find the ground beneath me, soft and colorful. As I looked, I saw a girl, her face as bright as the moon, her lips like roses in full bloom, her eyes the color of the smoothest chocolate, her hair, flowing in the wind like leafs in the autumn. She looked at me with the most gentle of looks that I had ever seen in any of my life times. She was kind and helpful. Her voice, made my heart beat repeatedly, just as it had before. Her smile made me happy. She cared about everything and everyone. We talked about everything and anything under the moon and stars. She was special. She rambled on whenever she forgot what she was going to say, that is what I liked about her. I said goodbye, tears coming out of my eyes, closing them, opening again to find I was again in the sky, looking over earth, my heart beating for one more second, the realization of the feeling I felt hit suddenly, I was lonely, and I will always be alone, up in the stars above planet earth once more.


End file.
